Santiago Florentín
|ingreso_doblaje = Diciembre de 2010 (9 años) |familiares = |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Locutor |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo |demo = Muestra de audio de El Castigador (ACBW&P).ogg }}thumb|230px|Grabando en los estudios [[Main Post.]] thumb|right|230 px|Muestra de Su Voz y su imitación de [[Yoda.]] Tina Belcher.png|Tina Ruth Belcher en Hamburguesas Bob, desde la temporada 4, uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. Hugo Habercore BB.png|Hugo Habercore también en Hamburguesas Bob, desde la temporada 3, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Regular-Rudy.jpg|Rudy Tamaño Normal también en Hamburguesas Bob, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Darryl BB.png|Darryl "DRL" también en Hamburguesas Bob, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. ANDREW whiplash.jpg|Andrew Neiman (Miles Teller) en Whiplash: Música y obsesión, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. 502 Gareth Night.png|Gareth en The Walking Dead, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. 02102045635.png|Príncipe Bayaceto en Suleimán, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Character large zander.jpg|Zander Robbins en How to Rock. Jay Yun (JP).png|Jay Yun en Juushinki Pandora. Principal_Larry.jpg|Larry en Penn Zero: Casi héroe. MAXM-Wolverine.png|Logan / Wolverine en Marvel Anime. LAS-FrankCastle.png|Frank Castle / The Punisher en Avengers: Los archivos secretos - Black Widow y Punisher. Levinyan.PNG|Levinyan en Yo-Kai Watch: La película. Meganyan.PNG|Meganyan también en Yo-Kai Watch: La película. Oscurinyanyokaiwatch.PNG|Oscurinyan también en Yo-Kai Watch: La película. Prestragon.png|Prestragón en Yo-Kai Watch. Ryder knack.jpg|Ryder en Knack 1 y 2. Kaoru-nishimi-37336.jpg|Kaoru Nishimi en Kids on the Slope. Hunter_SU2.png|Hunter en Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía. JerrySeinfield.png|Jerry Seinfeld en el redoblaje de Crónicas de Seinfeld. 045645631235.png|Grady 'Coon-Ass' Travis (Jon Bernthal) en Corazones de hierro. Sidney_Chambers.jpg|Sidney Chambers en Grantchester. 040563124.png|James "Monster" Murray en el doblaje argentino de Sabotage. Johnny-1.jpg|Johnny (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) en Sin City: Una mujer para matar o morir. WOZOUAT.png|Walsh / El Mago de Oz en Once Upon a Time. Los cazafantasmas - Walter Peck.png|Walter Peck en el redoblaje de Fox de Los cazafantasmas. Lo imposible-3.jpg|Karl Schweber en Lo imposible. Vlcsnap-2013-04-01-13h45m46s87.png|Thomas Lasky en Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn. Luke Garroway.png|Luke Garroway en el doblaje de Sony de Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso. SP3-Venom.png|Edward "Eddie" Brock Jr. / Venom en el redoblaje de El Hombre Araña 3. 016471045.png|Deon en Chappie. Thoth.PNG|Thoth (Chadwick Boseman) en el doblaje argentino de Dioses de Egipto. ArtistaLB.jpg|Artista en La balada de Buster Scruggs. 03548114.png|Jason Segel en Este es el fin. 30540312.png|Christopher Mintz-Plasse también en Este es el fin. AT-T01E04-PasadoParisNovioAngieTribeca.png|"Novio" de Angie Tribeca en París en Angie Tribeca (epi. 04). Santiago Florentín (Nacido el 7 de octubre de 1986) es un locutor y actor de doblaje argentino. Es conocido en la industria del doblaje de voz, por ser la voz de conocidos personajes, como Tina Ruth Belcher (desde la temporada 4), Hugo Habercore (desde la temporada 3), Darryl "DRL" y Rudy Tamaño Normal en la exitosa serie animada Hamburguesas Bob. Ademas de personajes como Gareth en The Walking Dead, el Príncipe Bayaceto en la telenovela turca Suleimán, y Andrew Neiman en la galardonada película Whiplash: Música y obsesión. Filmografia Películas Paul Dano *The Extra Man - Louis Ives (2010) *The Good Heart - Lucas (2010) *Un cadáver para sobrevivir - Hank (2016) versión argentina Sam Worthington *Sabotage - James "Monster" Murray (2014) *Bootmen - Mitchell (2000) Tom Hiddleston *Hank Williams, una voz a la deriva - Hank williams (2015) *Sólo los amantes sobreviven - Adam (2013) ;Miles Teller *Solo los valientes - Brendan McDonough (2017) *Whiplash: Música y obsesión - Andrew Neiman (2014) Otros *Welcome the Stranger - Ethan (Caleb Landry Jones) (2018) *La balada de Buster Scruggs - Artista (Harry Melling) (2018) *La mansión - Bruno (Ludovik Day) (2017) *Dios los cría y ellos... - Nicolas Lejeune (Fabrice Eboué) (2017) (Versión para cine) *Las nuevas leyendas de Mono - Mono (Chai Hansen) (2018) *Dos son familia - Tom (Raphael von Blumenthal) (2017) *Guardianes (2017) - Arseny /Arsus (Anton Pampushnyy) (2017) *Elle: Abuso y seducción - Patrick (Laurent Lafitte) (2017) *El Hombre Araña 3 - Venom / Eddie Brock (Topher Grace) (2007) (Redoblaje 2017) *Negación - Prof. Robert Jan Van Pelt (Mark Gatiss) (2016) *Divines - Djigui (Kevin Mischel) (2016) *Altamira - Émile Cartailhac (Clément Sibony) (2016) *Dioses de Egipto - Thoth (Chadwick Boseman) (2016) (Segunda versión) *Una oportunidad para Emma - Kevin Chambers (Joey Lawrence) (2016) *Triple 9 - Chris Allen (Casey Affleck) (2016) *Los cazafantasmas(1984) - William Peck (William Atherton) (Redoblaje 2016) *Cuarto de Guerra - Ladrón (2015) *El profesor de violín - Profesor Laerte (Lázaro Ramos) (2015) *Street - Dante (Quincy Brown) (2015) *Chappie - Deon (Dev Patel) (2015) *Mr. Holmes - Thomas Kelmot (actor) (Sam Coulson) / Voces adicionales (2015) *Diablo (2015) - Jackson (Scott Eastwood) (2015) *Impact Earth - Tim Harrison (Bernard Curry) (2015) *El camino del lobo - Gráficas (2015) *The House Sitter - Travis (Guyon Brandt) (2015) *Absolutamente Todo - Voces adicionales (2015) *Imperial Dreams - Gedeón (2014) *No llores,vuela - Iván (Cillian Murphy) (2014) *La leyenda de Hércules - Ificles (Liam Garrigan) (2014) *Corazones de hierro - Grady 'Coon-Ass' Travis (Jon Bernthal) (2014) *Sin City: Una mujer para matar o morir - Johnny (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) (2014) Versión The Weinstein Company *Tusk - Wallace Bryton (Justin Long) (2014) *El dormitorio - Phillip (Max Lloyd-Jones) (2014) *La canción - Jed King (Alan Powell) (2014) *Las voces - Jerry Hickfang (Ryan Reynolds) (2014) *Zombies Nazis 2 : Rojos contra muertos - Daniel (Martin Starr) (2014) *Skin Trade: Tráfico humano - Reed (Michael Jai White) (2014) *Pawn Shop Chronicles - Voces adicionales (2013) *Texas Chainsaw 3D - Ryan (Trey Songz) (2013) *Lazos perversos - Whip (Alden Ehrenreich) (2013) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (Versión Argentina) - Luke Garroway (Aidan Turner) (2013) *Escándalo americano - Irving Rosenfeld (Christian Bale) (2013) *Este es el fin - Christopher Mintz-Plasse / Jason Segel (2013) *The Call - Alan Denado (Michael Imperioli) / Voz en telefono (2013) *The East - Jim (Michael Nouryeh) (2013) *Broken City - Billy Taggart (Mark Wahlberg) (2013) *The Baytown Outlaws - Anthony Reese (Paul Wesley) (2012) *Thanks for Sharing - Danny (Patrick Fugit) (2012) *La bala del asesino - Robert Diggs (Christian Slater) (2012) *Seis sesiones de sexo - Clerk (Ming Lo) (2012) *Hit and Run (Doblaje Argentino) - Gil Rathbinn (Michael Rosenbaum) (2012) *Lola contra el mundo - Luke (Joel Kinnaman) (2012) *Not Fade Away (Doblaje Argentino) - Eugene (Jack Huston) (2012) *Hitchcock, el maestro del suspenso - Voces adicionales (2012) *Mad Buddies - Boetie de Wett (Leon Schuster) (2012) *Ni un paso atrás - Voces adicionales (2012) *Lo imposible - Karl (Sönke Möhring) (2012) *Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Evan (Matthew Morrison) (2012) *Inquebrantable: La vida de Josh McDowell - Capellán Gardiner (George Seder) (2011) *Ruby, la chica de mis sueños - Adam (John F. Beach) (2011) *Perros de paja - Voces adicionales (2011) *Fenómeno siniestro - Chico punk (Max Train) (2011) *Perfect Sense - Voces adicionales (2011) *La mujer de la quinta - Moussa (Mohamed Aroussi) (2011) *El juego del miedo VII - Voces adicionales (2010) *The Extra Man - Louis Ives (Paul Dano) (2010) *Frankie y Alice - Pete Prescott (Scott Lyster) (2010) *Escuela de novatos 2 - Brady (Worm Miller) (2006) Telefilmes * Cyberbully - Scott Ozsik (Jon McLaren) (2011) * 2 días en Nueva York - Voces adicionales * Teen Beach Movie - Voces adicionales Películas Animadas *Resident Evil: Infierno - Voces adicionales *Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía - Hunter (Triple H) *La princesa encantada: Misión secreta - Voces adicionales *Fish 'n Chips La Película: Mejores enemigos para siempre - Bart (Shawn Meunier) Anime *X-Men - Logan (2011) *Kids on the Slope - Kaoru Nishimi (Ryōhei Kimura) (2012) *Yo-Kai Watch - Yoink / Prestragón *Juushinki Pandora - Jay Yun (Yūichirō Umehara) Películas de anime *Yo-Kai Watch: La película - Levinyan *Avengers: Los archivos secretos - Black Widow y Punisher - The Punisher (Tesshō Genda/Brian Bloom) *Appleseed Alpha - Voces adicionales (Sony) Series de televisión *Deadly Class - Willie Lewis (Luke Tennie) (2019 - ) *La maldición de Hill House - Arthur Vance (Jordane Christie) (2018) *1 contra todos - Gael (Erom Cordeiro) (2017 - ) *Atlanta - Deshawn (Cranston Johnson) (2016 - ) *Alto Leblon - Danyel Marinho (2017 - ) *Top Gear (Reino Unido) - Chris Harris *The Mist - Kyle (Romaine Waite) (2017-) *Friends from College - Voces adicionales (2017-) *Notorious (serie de TV) - Ryan Mills (Ryan Guzman) (2016-2017) *Los Médici: Señores de Florencia - Marco Bello (Gudio Caprini) (2016 - ) *Crónicas de Seinfeld - Jerry Seinfeld redoblaje argentino (2015-2016) *Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Amir (Eldad Prives) (2013-2016) *The Walking Dead - Gareth (Andrew J. West) (2014-2015) *Da Vinci's Demons - Solomon Ogbai (Shaun Parkes) (2013-2014) *Angie Tribeca - "Novio" de Angie Tribeca en París (Lorenzo Bastien) (ep. 04) *Outlander - Jamie Fraser (Sam Heughan) *Zé do Caixão - Giorgi Attili (Antonio Saboia) *Grantchester - Sidney Chambers (James Norton) *Saving Hope - Dr. Shahir Hamza *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - Thomas Lasky (Tom Green) *No sabía que estaba embarazada - Voces adicionales *How to Rock - Zander (Max Schneider) *The Night Shift - Drew Alister (Brendan Fehr) *Black Mirror ** Ryan (James Norton) (Temporada 3 episodio 1) ** Clarke (Jake Davies) (Temporada 4 episodio 5) ** Voces adicionales *El Alcalde - T.K. Clifton (Marcel Spears) *The Get Down - Winston Kipling (Ron Cephas Jones) *Kevin puede esperar - Nick (Chris Weidman) (epis. 23) *Hotel Hell - Voces adicionales Reality Shows *Catfish: Mentiras en la red - Steve (Temp. 4. 10 caps.) 'Documentales' *Muhtesem Yuzyil - Gizli Dünya - Él mismo (Aras Bulut İynemli) *La máquina humana - Voces adicionales Series animadas *Paradise PD - Dusty Marlow (Dana Snyder) (2018-) *Penn Zero: Casi héroe - Larry (Larry Wilmore) + voz cantada (Temp. 2) *Iggy Arbuckle - Iggy Arbuckle (Fabrice Trojani) / Spiff (Derek McGrath) *Hamburguesas Bob ** Tina Belcher (2ª voz) ** Rudy Tamaño Normal ** Hugo Habercore (2ª voz) ** Darryl "DRL" *La loca mansión del profesor Ambrosio - Voces adicionales 'Telenovelas y series turcas' * Suleimán - Príncipe Bayaceto (Aras Bulut İynemli) * Lobo - Voces adicionales Telenovelas filipinas * Una nueva oportunidad (2015) - Jerome Padilla / Michael (Rafael Rosell) Telenovelas de La India * Dulces sueños de la niñez - Mayank Prabhu Garg (Ankit Gera) 'Videojuegos' [[Travis Willingham|'Travis Willingham']] * Knack - Ryder * Knack 2 - Ryder Gideon Emery * Uncharted: The Lost Legacy - Orca * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Orca Otros: * Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time - Toothpick * Ratchet & Clank (Videojuego) - Gran Al * Bloodborne - Yharnamite (M1) * The Last of Us - Cazadores enemigos / Voces adicionales Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Civisa Media *Palmera Record *Gapsa *Main Post *Caja de Ruidos *Non Stop Digital Trivia *Tuvo una participación en el fandub del anime Toppa Gurren-Lagann *Doblo a Goku en los fandubs de los ovas "Dragon Ball Z: Goku y sus Amigo Regresan" y "El plan para erradicar a los Saiyajin" *Tambien en el fandub de el videojuego Star Wars The Force Unleashed '''como '''Yoda y Starkiller Enlaces externos *Canal de Youtube de Santiago Florentín Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Actores de los años 2010